


The Midnight Game

by disaster_top



Category: Power Rangers (2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, Gen, Kim and Zack do parkour and gaming videos, Kind of Youtuber AU, Maybe some humor, Midnight game, The midnight man is a great wingman, Zack teasing Kim, but not really, imagine playing the Midnight game during quarantine, inspired by my experience with this game, sp00ky i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-09
Updated: 2020-07-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 23:20:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25164568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disaster_top/pseuds/disaster_top
Summary: The Rangers play the Midnight Game and get a little more than what they expected.
Relationships: Billy Cranston & Kimberly Hart & Jason Lee Scott & Zack Taylor & Trini, Billy Cranston & Kimberly Hart & Tommy Oliver & Jason Lee Scott & Zack Taylor & Trini, Kimberly Hart/Trini
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	The Midnight Game

“The Midnight Game. A pagan ritual that is most likely the most haunted and risky supernatural game in existence…”

“That’s what we’re going to play,” Zack exclaimed excitedly, looking up from his computer screen where he had been reading the rules of the game.

“Wait wait wait...What?” Jason yelled.

Zack cleared his throat, extending a hand towards the other four in the room. “Do you give me consent to do the midnight game?” Jason shook his head wildly. “Are you nuts? Do you want to die?!”

Kim crossed her arms behind her head and kicked her feet up onto the table. “It sounds fun, to be honest…” Zack nodded eagerly. “Yeah, see? Be like Kim over here!”

Trini scoffed. “Sorry, some of us actually have impulse control...Unlike you and Kim.” Kim pouted as the others laughed at them. “I did not come here to be attacked…”

Zack cheered. “Yeah! We came here to die!” Trini shrugged. “I’ll play with you...But if I die I will haunt your asses.”

“Love the enthusiasm guys!” Jason nodded. “I guess I’ll join in too.” Zack hummed in thought. “You know what? If we are risking our lives here we might as well make it entertaining…”

“What do you mean?” Billy asked. Zack was quick to answer. “Let’s make this a video for my channel!”

“You better put this down as a collab, my videos take forever to edit and I can’t keep up with demands,” Kim interjected.

“Well, maybe you should just upload your gaming videos without any meme edits.” Zack countered. Kim pouted. “But there are so many opportunities for memes while playing Overwatch, do you know how many twelve-year-olds I humiliate daily?”

Zack chuckled. “You got me there. Fine, I’ll put it down as a collab but you better let me appear on one of your video game marathons though.” Kim nodded happily. “Yeah, I’m doing Life is Strange next...if I survive…”

“Bet!”

“Aren’t you both just rays of sunshine?” Kim stuck her tongue out at Jason before turning towards Trini. “Do you want to put this down as a collab as well?” Trini shrugged. “I don’t really need the clickbait so no.” Zack shrugged. “Your loss. So, are you guys ready?”

He received a few nods of acknowledgment and a woop from Kim. “Right, let’s go up to my room...The stuff is set up there.”

Trini followed Zack up the stairs and into his room while Kim and Billy made sure all the lights were off beside the one in Zacks’ room. Zack prepares his camera as Kim turns towards the others.

“You guys okay with being in the video?” The three of them shrug.

Kim nods, gesturing for Zack to start recording. “What’s up, guys?! It’s Zack and I’m back with another video! We have a special guest today so say hi to our favorite, resident bisexual mess who is joining me on this adventure!”

Kim smacked Zack’s arm. “Hey, guys, Kim here! Don’t listen to this fool, I am the smoothest bisexual to ever live. I honestly can’t wait to start this game, we are actually going to be joined by the one and the only Triple-threat Gomez and two others but they are currently a little camera shy…”

“Hey!”

Kim grinned. “And that would be one of them-”

Zack turned back towards the camera. “We are going to be playing the Midnight game. The rules are pretty simple. To summon the midnight man we will each have to write our name on a piece of paper and stain it with some of our blood…”

Jason cut in. “Wait, I didn’t sign up for self-mutilation” Billy patted his arm soothingly. “Let’s let Zack finish explaining first before jumping to conclusions.” Jason begrudgingly crossed his arms over his chest and remained quiet.

Zack cleared his throat before continuing. “Okay, we’ll then leave a lit candle on the papers and place them outside the door. We need to knock 22 times and the last knock needs to be at midnight. Then we will open the door, blow out our candles, and wait for five seconds. We can then take our candles, and relight them to begin the game.”

Jason frowned. “So...we summon it...Then what?”

Zack continued, squinting slightly as he read the instructions on his computer screen. “We have to move around the house until 3:30 am and try to avoid being caught by the midnight man. If he is near you will feel a sudden drop in temperature and your candle will go out, you then have ten seconds to relight it and if it doesn’t you need to surround yourself in a circle of salt and remain inside it until the end of the game.”

“That’s too complicated…” Trini groaned. ”What happens if we get caught?” Billy pipped up. Kim stared into the camera dramatically.

“We all die.”

“What!??” Jason schreeshed.

Kim laughed, hitting the bed. “Kidding, if the Midnight man catches us he will either make us hallucinate our worst fear or rip all of our organs out one by one.”

“How the fuck is that better?” Kim patted Trini’s shoulder. “Do not worry young padawan, I will teach you the art of survival,” Trini smirked. “You better, I’m counting on you, Hart.”

Kim was left standing still as Trini walked out to find candles. “You are such a bisexual mess, Kimmie.” Kim turned around and hissed at Zack. “No, I’m not!” Zack turned towards the camera with a grin. “Okay, guys, it's your job to tell Kim how much of a bi disaster she is in the comments.”

“Hey!”

Zack grinned, winking at Kim. “You can’t deny it, Kimmie, you’re looking extremely thirsty for some Mexican food.”

Kim grumbled. “I am not a disaster...And I am not thirsty…For food...” Zack laughed. “Whatever Kim, we gotta get this ritual started though…” As Zack turned his back to Kim, the brunette grabbed one of the pins on the desk in the room and held it up. “I will enjoy riding you of your blood Zackary Taylor.”

Zack chucked a pillow at Kim’s advancing form, attempting to protect himself from her. “No, no, no, no, I surrender! You are the smoothest person I’ve ever met in my life!” Kim nodded. “And you better remember it.”

Trini walked back into the room with a box of red candles. “Help yourselves.”

Kim’s gaze followed after Trini as the girl walked towards the closet at the other end of the room. “And here we have a bisexual dork in its natural habitat.” Kim yelped as Zack suddenly appeared behind her. “Hey!”

“As you can see, it has found a potential mate and is now using a tactic called blushing to attract the female, a process in which blood flows towards the neck and face turning the skin pink…” Kim lunged at Zack, tackling him onto the floor. Ignoring the thud that the camera makes upon impact with the floor.

“Kim! Calm down, I’m only kidding!” Kim huffed, sitting back as she grabbed the camera from the floor. “Reminder to Kim, edit that part out.” Kim stuck her tongue out at Zack, the boy laughed and poked her shoulder. “Let’s see how confident you are when crazy girl starts talking to you.”

Kim glared at Zack. “Fuck off.”

Trini gestured towards the basement as she and Billy brought the paper up to Zack’s room. “Should we lock it or something?”

Billy frowned. “Zack already locked it. That is only natural since basements should not be left open at night…”

Trini nodded. “Yeah, I was just making sure...Don’t want anything popping up and killing me.”

“That is true...Where did the others go?” Trini poked her head into Zack’s room and saw that it was empty. “Huh, maybe they went to get more stuff?”

Both, Trini and Billy, screamed as Kim and Zack jumped out from one of the closets. “Boo!”

“We got you guys so good!”

“And we have it all on video!” Zack and Kim high fived, matching grins present on their faces. “You two are real asses…” Kim looked at Trini sheepishly. “Heh, sorry, Trin…” Trini shrugged, shoving a paper into Kims’ hands. “Get your invitation ready, we’re starting in five minutes.”

“Yeah…” Kim muttered as Trini brushed past her. Zack appeared in front of her, camera in hand. “And another outstanding move from our resident bi mess.”

“Just get your thing ready Taylor,” Kim grumbled.

Jason approached them, thumbtacks in hand. “So...How much blood do we need to draw exactly?” Zack shrugged. “A drop, enough to make a mark on the paper.”

Kim grabbed one of the thumbtacks before sitting at the desk in the corner of the room. She glanced down at her invitation, her full name was already present on the paper. Trini looked away as Kim stuck the thumbtack into her pointer finger before smearing the blood that had appeared on her invitation. “Who’s next?”

Zack was in the middle of drawing blood from his finger when Trini gasped, looking around wildly. “What is it Trini?”

Kim turned the camera towards Trini as the girl regained her composure. “Did any of you feel the temperature of the room just...Drop?” Billy nodded, “The room is colder than it was when we first came in.” Zack shrugged, turning back to his bleeding finger.

Kim leaned down over the computer that had the rules displayed. “Guys, it says that if the temperature drops it means that he’s here.”

Zack shook his head. “We haven’t even started the game yet-” Kim scoffed. “Maybe he came early...Do any of you feel dizzy?” Jason shook his head. “What do you mean?”

“Like...I can see dark spots...” Kim muttered, squinting slightly.

Billy fiddled with his hand nervously. “Can we please move along? We only have two minutes left.”

Kim, Zack, and Billy stood in front of the door to Zack’s room, placing their invitations down with their candles settled atop the papers.

“Who has the lighter?” Zack asked. Kim held it up, waiting for Trini and Jason to place their paper down as well. She lit them up quickly before closing the door. “Ready?” She received nods and Zack shoving the camera into her face.

“This is no time to play around Zack, we need to get this part down perfectly,” Kim whined.

Trini held her phone up. “Let’s get on with the knocking” Jason held his fist up to the door. “On my count guys, one, two...”

They knocked twenty-two times, the last knock occurring right at midnight. They each extinguished the flame of their candles, closing the door before reopening it and lighting their candles again.

Zack cleared his throat. “The fucker is somewhere in the house, you know the drill. Avoid him and don’t get caught, yeah?”

Kim snorted. “Then shouldn’t we start moving?”

Zack huffed before exiting his room. Billy and Jason shared a look, eventually following after Zack.

“We should probably follow them before we get separated,” Trini muttered, grabbing hold of Kim’s hand.

Kim cooed teasingly. “Aw, you don’t want to leave me behind.” Trini snorted. “Don’t let it get to your head princess, the more people in a group the less likely we’ll be picked off one by one.” Kim hummed in agreement, holding her candle out in front of her.

Their house looked much creepier in the dark...Something felt off though…

“So Billy, how’s your project coming along?” Billy smiled at Jason, launching into a detailed description of how he enhanced the range of his router over the weekend.

Kim shivered as she descended the flight of stairs into the living room. The dizzy feeling she had felt upstairs returned tenfold. She leaned against the wall as she clutched her head.

“Kim? What happened?”

“The same feeling as befo-What the fuck is that?!” Kim exclaimed, pointing towards the window that offered them a view of the pool. They all turned towards the window. “What is it? I don’t see anything.”

“There! Next to the unicorn floaty. Don’t you see the red eyes?” Kim started to panic, hoping that she wasn’t the only one seeing it.

“I see it too Kim, you think that’s him?” Jason placed his palm on the window, trying to get a better look at the figure he had definitely seen outside. “Where? I don’t see anything.” Zack mumbled, moving the camera around.

Trini grabbed Kim’s arm. “We need to move, he’ll get us if we stay still remember.” Zack moved away from the window, turning towards them. “Does anyone have the time?” Trini silently held her phone up, it read 12:10.

Zack groaned. “Why did I agree to do this?” Trini scoffed. “You suggested it, Taylor.”

Kim cautiously stepped into the kitchen, grimacing when she realized that they hadn’t put away the food they had been eating before starting the game. “On a totally unrelated note do we have the salt with us?”

“...No.”

Jason froze. “Guys...I just got chills…”

Suddenly a crash was heard from upstairs.

“The fuck was that?!!” Zack hissed. “Guys, my candle went out!” Kim exclaimed, panic in her eyes.

“Who has the lighter?” Billy brought the lighter to Kim’s candle, relighting the extinguished flame.

Jason looked around nervously. “I don’t want to jump to conclusions, but that was a little too real if you ask me.”

“Zack...Is that someone on your couch?” Trini asked cautiously.

They all turned towards the living room, freezing when they saw the couch. “No, no, no, no” Kim chanted as she observed the couch from her position in the hallway. “It’s too dark to see anything,” Zack muttered.

“Are you sure you saw that Trini?” Billy asked. Trini nodded. “It was like...Sitting straight up staring at the wall with all of our pictures on it…”

Kim shook her head frantically. “Guys, the thing can cause hallucinations.”

“Stop please, let’s just keep moving yeah?” Jason asked, panic present in his voice. “He’s right,” Kim stated. “We shouldn’t be standing here for this long.”

Trini rustled through the cupboard in the kitchen, grabbing a salt container and placing it in her pocket. “Okay, let’s keep going forward...Just avoid the living room.” Zack nodded. “I can get behind that.”

“No,” Kim mumbled fearfully.

The other four turned towards Kim, who was pacing around shaking her head. “Kim, what is it?”

“I just heard someone whisper ‘Trini’.”

Jason grit his teeth. “Don’t say that Kim-”

“There was a breeze and I heard a whisper okay? I don’t know why, but I heard it whisper Trini’s name.” Kim yelled in annoyance. Trini shook her head. “We need to keep moving guys, come on.”

They walked through the kitchen, ignoring the living room until they stopped near one of the bathrooms directly in front of the TV room.

“Am I the only one who hears...Knocking?” Bill asked, nervously. “No, I hear it too…”

Kim cautiously placed her ear against the bathroom door. “It’s coming from in here guys.” Zack pushed the door open, seeing no one inside. “You’re just hearing stuff, see? No one’s there…”

They jumped when the knocking sound was heard again.

Coming from the mirror.

Kim slammed the bathroom door shut before gesturing for them to keep going. “Just forget it, we still have two and a half hours, this won’t be the last creepy thing that happens.” Zack nodded. “Should we go upstairs?” Jason let out a humorless laugh. “There were noises from upstairs, why would you go towards the noises, Zack?!”

“Kim?” Billy asked, cautiously walking towards Kim. “Kim, what is it?”

“Stop freaking us out, Kim.” Jason hissed.

Trini approached Kim, placing a hand on the girl’s shoulder. “What is happening Kim?” Kim waved her over. “Stand where I’m standing.” Trini did so and Kim pointed towards the outside window. “Look out there, ‘cause I keep seeing these red eyes and…”

“Dios Mio!” Trini muttered as she too saw the red eyes.

“Guys, what is it? Do you see them?” Zack asked. Kim shivered. “I keep seeing red eyes outside...I can’t tell if that’s a good thing or not ‘cause it means he’s outside not inside.” Jason looked around, not seeing anything. “I don’t know Kim, I don’t see anything.”

“It keeps leaving and coming back, ‘cause I saw it earlier and I didn’t say shit okay? But Trini can see it too” Kim growled, waving her free hand towards the window in a panic.

“Kim…”

“My candle went out!” Kim exclaimed. Billy scrambled to relight Kim’s candle. “Dude...You think he’s after you?” Zack whispered.

Kim’s breathing was starting to become erratic, as she scanned the window for the eyes again. “They’re gone…” She mumbled to herself, holding her candle close.

Trini growled in annoyance. “He’s fucking with us.”

Kim covered her mouth with her hands, choking back a sob as she stared at the window. Zack turned the camera towards the window and blanched when he saw the piece of paper that was stuck to the glass.

“Did Tommy leave that there before leaving or am I having a stroke?” Zack asked uncertainly. Jason shook his head. “No, Tommy has never left a note for us before going to the gym.”

Zack took a few steps closer to it, reading what was written on it. “What does it say, Zack?”

The boy cleared his throat before reading the note. “Don’t be scared of the bad Jinns Kimmie, just look for them. Look to your left, look to your right, under your bed, behind your dresser, in your closet but never look up, they hate being seen.”

Kim gulped. “My sister used to tell me stories like that to freak me out...I remember her telling this one...About the Jinns.”

Trini glanced down at her candle as it began flickering again. “Let’s keep moving guys.” Kim grasped Trini’s hand in fright as they moved away from any rooms with windows.

“Uh...There’s another note over there…” Jason stated, lifting the paper close to the light of his candle to read it. “If you get scared at night Kimmie, don’t keep your eyes closed for too long. There’s a reason you’re scared, and now you can’t see the Jinns approaching.”

Zack whistled lowly. “Damn, it’s really coming after you Kim.” Kim chuckled fearfully. “Very funny Zack, I don’t even know anymore. If this is you or Tommy playing a prank on me it’s not funny.”

Kim sniffed, frowning as she brought her hand to her nose. Trini rubbed the girl’s shoulder. “What is it, Kim?” Kim pulled her hand back, revealing the blood that was leaking down her nose, staining her hand and shirt.

“Kim, what the fuck?” Zack exclaimed, focusing the camera on Kim’s blood-stained hand. Kim held a hand up towards the camera. “I get nosebleeds on the daily. It’s probably just that, let’s not jump to conclusions-”

Billy glanced at Kim worriedly. “In our current situation, a nosebleed is really worrying Kimberly.”

“Please. Just stop.” Kim muttered, walking away from the group.

Trini turned towards the other three in annoyance. “Can we just get through the night? We can deal with these things later. We have video evidence of this anyway.”

Zack laughed nervously. “This isn’t real guys, Tommy is probably messing with us…” Billy cut in “But Tommy usually stays at the gym for a while. She’s never been back before three in the morning.” Zack shoved the camera into Kim’s hands before turning towards Billy. “Maybe she came early. She’s weird, people don’t usually go to the gym at ten pm, I don’t know! There’s no way this is actually happening!”

Jason and Kim approached the window outside the kitchen. “Hey, did we turn the A.C. on or something?”

“Why? What is it?” Jason gestured towards the fogged window. “I honestly don’t know how to explain this…” Kim stepped closer, trying to get a better visual of the unexplained phenomenon on the camera.

Kim jumped, letting out a yelp, as letters began appearing on the window. “What the fuck is that shit?!” Zack exclaimed. Kim slowly read out the writing. “Stare at the dark too long and you will start to see things that aren’t there.”

Trini immediately grabbed Kim’s arm and pulled her away from the window. “The fuck! What was that for Trini?” Kim yelled. Trini dragged her in the opposite direction of the window, signaling the boys to follow her.

“Kim, someone traced those words on the window, while we were staring at it. Tell me, did you see a hand?” Understanding dawned in Kim as her eyes widened. “Oh, fuck.”

“Wait, so does that mean it’s outside?” Billy asked, fidgeting slightly. Trini nodded. “Either that or it was right in front of us.”

A crash was heard coming from the living room behind them. Zack hissed. “Fuck, we just came from there right?”

“We need to keep moving, come on guys,” Jason muttered.

Kim grasped Trini’s hand tightly, eyes wildly looking around for anything that seemed to move in the dark.

It took them a solid fifteen minutes to walk through the whole downstairs area of their house before reaching the stairs that led to the upstairs area. They had all been jumpy and tense since nothing had happened for too long.

As soon as Zack walked up the first step of the stairs a door slammed behind them.

“Let’s go, Zack!” Kim hissed, pushing Zack up the stairs. Trini glanced back, she swore she saw a face grinning from the shadows.

Once they were all upstairs they took a moment to breathe. “Okay, what the fuck?” Jason whispered. “Why did it give us nothing for twenty minutes only to do that after?”

Trini frowned. “It’s playing with us, it knows it’s going to win.”

“But it won’t,” Kim added. “‘Cause we have salt!” Zack snickered. “Right.”

Billy began walking towards Zack’s room and paused. “Zack, did you close your door when we left?” Zack frowned. “Uh, no? Why?”

“It’s closed,” Billy stated shakily, pointing towards the closed door. “And it looks like there is another note.”

Jason cautiously walked forward. “Can you read what it says Billy?” Billy held the note up towards his candle and readout. “Sometimes, being dead is better and soon you will all see that I am right.”

“Fucking shit,” Kim exclaimed, pressing the back of her hand to her nose. Trini panicked. “Is your nose bleeding again?”

Kim nodded. “I don’t know why it seems to have it out for me.” Jason cut in. “We’ve been standing around for too long.”

They managed to do another walk around the whole house before Zack realized that something about the living room didn’t sit well with him.

“There’s something up, we saw the thing and heard something break in there before and now there’s just this evil presence or something,” Zack muttered. Kim shrugged and stepped into the living room, camera pointed towards the wall.

Suddenly the TV in the room turned on, displaying only static. Kim jumped back, shrieking when the buzzing sound of the TV filled the room.

Zack stared at the TV. “Why is it doing that? Should it be doing that?” Billy shook his head. “A television shouldn’t ever display static I think. It means that there is no signal whatsoever.” Kim grimaced. “If the ring girl crawls out I’m kicking her.” Trini snorted. “Yeah sure, you'd have to have watched the cursed tape first Kim, have you watched a cursed tape lately?”

“Yes.” Kim sighed. “The Kim Kardashian sex tape.” Zack guffawed along with Jason while Trini simply shook her head, holding in her laughter. Billy chuckled lightly. “While that is funny, I believe we should probably start walking again.”

“Hold up, what the fuck is that?” Zack yelled, pointing towards the wall in the far corner of the room.

The wall used to hold pictures of them, but currently, all the pictures were smashed and on the floor. Broken glass was strewn around the ground as the photos layed on the floor.

The only pictures that were left intact were those with Tommy in them.

Another note was present on the ground with the other photos. Kim grabbed it and read it. “Jinns and demons are like obedient dogs, they come when their names are called.”

Trini hissed. “What’s up with all these notes? What is it trying to tell us?” Jason looked down at his phone. “Well, we have about an hour before the game is done so think of this as the Midnight man’s last hurrah.”

“Great,” Kim muttered in annoyance, stepping over the glass shards on the floor to reach the hallway near the kitchen.

Billy gulped. “We’ve done fine this far, let’s just keep doing our rounds around the house and finish this.” Jason nodded. “I agree with Billy.”

At exactly two fifty-eight am Kim’s phone rang.

The brunette looked at the others before picking up. “Hello?”

“Hey Kim, I’m heading home so can you unlock the door for me?” Tommy’s voice said through the phone. Kim let out a relieved sigh before answering. “Listen, Tommy, you can’t come back now-”

“Why?” Kim cleared her throat. “Well, we’re kind of playing a creepy game and since you’re not playing you can’t come into the house.” Tommy scoffed. “So what do I do? Park the car outside and wait?”

Kim nodded. “Yeah, wait until three-thirty then you can come in.” Tommy laughed. “You’re serious? Damn, okay Hart I’ll heed your warning.”

“Thanks, Tommy. Hopefully, we’re still alive when this is all over.” Kim joked. “Yeah, you better all be fine Hart-”

The line cut off and a somber voice spoke through the phone. **“Stop moving.”**

Kim frowned. “What? Who is this? Tommy?”

**“Stop moving and turn around.”** The voice insisted.

“No, I’m hanging up now.” Kim hissed, pulling the phone away from her ear after hanging up.

Trini spoke first. “What happened Kim?” Kim shook her head and kept walking. “I told Tommy to wait until three-thirty to come inside then the line cut off and someone told me to stop moving and turn around.”

Kim grabbed Zack’s head and kept his head from looking back. “Aw come on Kim.”

“No, the voice spoke as soon as the clock hit three am. It might have been the Midnight man and I really don’t fancy being caught.” Kim mumbled. Zack’s eyes widened. “Oh, shit really? You think it was him?”

“Of course, now let’s just survive these next thirty minutes and never do this again.” Zack grabbed the camera from Kim, pointing it behind them. “I don’t know if there is anything behind us but viewers if you see anything tell us in the comments.”

Trini snorted. “Are you not going to edit the video?” Zack shrugged. “Maybe people want to see a three-hour video of us panicking and maybe proving that there is something in this house besides us.”

Surprisingly, the next twenty-nine minutes passed by in complete silence. When the time on Kim’s phone finally displayed three-thirty they were standing in the living room again.

Zack cheered excitedly, happy that they had survived the night. Jason pointed at the window in confusion. “Guys, somebody is writing something.”

They all turned their attention towards the foggy window where words were being traced. Kim nearly choked when the words were finally written. Zack guffawed as he pointed the camera at Kim’s blushing face.

The words on the window were. “Trinity Gomez, Kimberly Hart likes you so I would suggest you do something about it.”

Zack wiped tears from his eyes as he kept laughing. “Even the fucking Midnight man can see you pining from a mile away Kim!”

Kim groaned loudly. “Trini I am so sorry-” Trini walked over to Kim, grabbing her shirt collar. “I’ll accept your apology if you kiss me.” Kim blushed before leaning down and kissing Trini.

Jason clapped happily with Billy while Zack zoomed in on the two girls with the camera.

“What the actual fuck happened here?” A voice asked from behind them.

They all turned towards the doorway and saw Tommy leaning against the wall, arms crossed, and a smirk present on her face.

“Tommy, the Midnight man is a better wingman than you.” Zack drawled teasingly. Tommy gasped. “Really? Wait, they finally confessed? They’re dating now?”

Kim smiled nervously. “I think? What do you think Trini?” Trini laughed. “I would like to be your girlfriend Kimberly Hart.”

Tommy whooped excitedly. “Finally! Now can you explain why all the lights are turned off?”

Jason and Zack began explaining what the game they had just played was while Kim and Trini curled up on the couch. Billy went to get a dustpan to clean the shards of glass off the floor.

Kim considered the night a success, they had beaten the Midnight man and won, they had a kickass video that they were going to upload and she now had a girlfriend.

Life couldn’t get any better for her.

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something quick I wrote late at night cause I've been watching too many paranormal game videos.


End file.
